Just An Innocent Question
by ooSomeoneUdon'tKnow
Summary: The guild were fighting but it stopped when Asuka hopped off Bisca's lap and walked across the guild over to Natsu. Then she asked probably the most awkward question known to humans, "How are babies made?". Who knew Natsu's stupidity would get him the girl he likes? One-shot


**I hope you like this NaLu one-shot!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does**

* * *

><p>It was a normal evening at the guild. Mira giving out drinks at the bar and maybe day dreaming about future babies. Levy reading a book while leaning into Gajeel. Cana drinking a barrel of booze. Erza peacefully eating her cake until Natsu was thrown at the huge 10 layered strawberry cake by Gray which turned into an all out brawl. Luc- Wait. Where's Lucy? Natsu stopped in his place and asked loudly,"Where's Lucy?". That stopped Mira's day dreaming of blue haired, red eyed babies <strong>(Guess who's?)<strong>. Mira scowled before answering, "She went home earlier because she had a headache". Natsu shrugged and the brawl continued.

* * *

><p>Lucy was balancing on the ledge on her way home, arms stretched out. <em>-<em>sigh- _I wish Natsu wasn't a dense idiot. Even so I still love him._ she thought as she giggled. Lucy was still new to her feelings about Natsu but she was glad she found out, even though her heart beats uncontrollably fast when he comes close or how hot her cheeks turn when she finds Natsu in her bed. She sighed again when she jumped off the ledge and walked to her apartment. She opened the door to her house and threw her shoes off. She changed into a baby blue shorts and green and a white striped short-sleeved shirt then went to her desk to work on her novel.

* * *

><p>The guild were still fighting but it stopped when Asuka hopped off Bisca's lap and walked across the guild over to Natsu. Then she asked probably the most awkward question known to humans, "How are babies made?". The guild froze and looked at Natsu worriedly, not wanting him to answer. Natsu crouched and looked at Asuka seriously. He opened his mouth and answered.<p>

"I don't know".

The rest of the guild sighed and continued what they were doing. Obviously, they forgot Natsu was dense. Natsu stood up and walked over to Mira. "How are babies made?", Natsu asked. Mira glared at him for interrupting her day dreams. "I don't know", Mira scowled. Then hearts were formed in her eyes. "Oh, I mean when two people who love each other sooo much do stuff in bed or anywhere private.", she said while thinking of pink haired, brown eyed babies** (Guess who's this** **one's)**. Natsu took 5 minutes for it to register in his brain. "I want a baby", Natsu announced loudly. Everyone paused, except Mira who fainted. "Who are you going to do _it_ with?", Levy asked without looking up from her book. Natsu thought for what seemed like forever. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Everyone leaned closer to Natsu, all thinking _Is Natsu really this dense?._ Mira recovered and advised Natsu,"You should do it with someone you love. As in like like.". Natsu smiled and said not noticing the people around him," I'm going to Lucy's". Then he ran out the door, ignoring the fact Mira fainted again.

* * *

><p>It was 9pm when Lucy finished the next chapter of her novel. "I hope Levy will like this", Lucy muttered with a smile. She ate dinner before climbing into bed. Just as she was about to sleep, Lucy felt an extra weight on the bed. She immediately shot up only to be met with Natsu's face. The two turned red and scooted back. When she remembered Natsu came in from her window, she smacked him on the head.<p>

"Next time, don't come in from the window! And you can't sleep in my bed!", Lucy yelled.

"Owie! You're so mean, Luce. I didn't come for your bed though", Natsu said as he rubbed his head. Lucy raised an eyebrow, _What did he come for then? Oh, right. My food._

"Or my food", Lucy sighed.

"I didn't come for either of them", Natsu answered. Lucy had a confused face on, which Natsu thought was cute.

"Then why _did_ you come?", Lucy said with obvious confusion.

"I want to make a baby with you!", Natsu said with a huge smile. Lucy blushed with her mouth wide open. The words repeated in Natsu's head. When he realised what he said he blushed then stuttered,"I-I mean- I-I, uhhh, I d-didn't kn-know what I-I was saying. I-I mean I wouldn't do i-it to y-you. N-no, I-I like y-you more than a-a friend o-or best friend, I would- No, u-until w-we get t-together an-". He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his. Though, it was just short. Lucy must've seen his confused face because she giggled and said,"I like you too".

Natsu realised he just confessed. Natsu blushed even more, then he remembered, she likes him too. He smiled and surprised her by kissing her, this time they kissed more passionately. He licked her bottom lip, which she responded by opening her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, Natsu winning. Natsu explored her mouth while Lucy fisted her hands in his hair and tilting her head, deepening the kiss. When they separated, Lucy asked nervously with a splash of red on her cheeks,"S-so, are we a couple now?". Natsu nodded and laid on her bed. Lucy laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest.

"Natsu?", Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Luce?", Natsu answered.

"Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"I love you?", he guessed.

"You can't sleep on my bed", Lucy told him.

"Pleeeaaase?", Natsu whined while pouting.

Lucy giggled before answering with a sleepy yawn,"Okay. Goodnight".

"'Night Luce", he said. He kissed her forehead before he followed Lucy to dreamland. Unknown to them a large group of people were watching from a tree.

* * *

><p>"Stop pushing!", Mira whisper yelled, not noticing the weird looks people gave her group on the tree.<p>

"Listen to Mira, idiots", Erza said.

"I can't believe flame brain finally has a girlfriend", Gray said with a shocked expression.

"I'm so proud of you, Lucy!", said a teary eyed Levy.

"...", Wendy didn't say anything, instead she was blushing.

"And here I thought Wendy would get married before Natsu even falls in love", muttered Gajeel.

"Kyaaa! They kissed!", Mira said before she fainted the third time that day, muttering 'blonde, onix eyed babies' and 'pink haired, brown eyed babies' in her sleep. When she woke up, she found Lucy and Natsu cuddling and fainted once again. Everyone left at that point with Erza carried Mira home._ I am so telling the guild tomorrow_ were there thoughts as they walked away from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Poor tree though.**

**Tree: I have no friends.**


End file.
